custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rahni (Misplaced Alternate Universe)
Rahni was a Vo-Matoran who was in the Matoran Military Force, and later became a Toa of Lightning in the Misplaced Alternate Universe. She joined the Toa Metru after her transformation. History Early Life Rahni started her life on Spherus Magna where she aided in the construction of The Great Spirit Robot. After its completion Rahni moved to the island of Jemani Nui. Life in Jemani Nui In Jemani Nui Rahni was a Hunter and helped feed her village. There she befriended a Su-Matoran Clancer and the two became inseparable. Rahni also befriended the Rahkshi Creatures known as Chearman, Jeb, and Sugi. Rahni was not intimidated by their appearances like her fellow villagers and helped in trades between the neighboring village that his new friends were in. Rahni was present when Toa Teliko came to Their village and gave Toa Stones to Zepharious, Bomonga, Ballium, Davian, and Arlana. He witnessed the creation of the Toa Jemani and Toa Teliko become turaga. Rahni was also present when Davion killed one of his fellow toa brothers and witnessed Bomonga and Zeparious defeat the former toa. Around this time Zepharious became good friends Rahni and Clancer. Rahni also befriended Molten when he became the villages guardian when Zeparious left for adventure. Brotherhood Invasion When the Brotherhood of Makuta Invaded Jemani-Nui after the Great Cataclysm. Rahni and Clancer where on a hunting expedition away from their village when it was under attack and when they arrived back it was full of corpse. The two saddened matoran ventured North to find a new home assuming they were the only survivors of their village. A few months later Clancer and Rahni were ambushed by a three rakhshi and would have been killed if Toa Iruini and Toa Bomonga had not intervened and slayed the beasts with the help of the two matoran. the two matoran were rejoiced to see their old friend Bomonga again and left with the Toa Hagah to Metru Nui. Life in Metru-Nui Rahni took fighting classes with while Clancer continues his work of crafting weapons in Ta-Metru. This kept her mind occupied from the horrors of seeing his fellow villagers in Jemani Nui killed and his original village destroyed. When Toa Orde came to Metru Nui seeking assistance, Rahni and Clancer joined his strike force to reawaken the Great Spirit, Mata Nui. Battle of Karda Nui Not much is known on what happened to Rahni during the Battle of Karda Nui other then the fact that when the battle was over he retreated to Metru-Nui with all of the other survivors. Rahni's Kakama was damaged during the fight and wore a Rode afterwords. Returning to Metru-Nui When Rahni returned to Metru-Nui, he and Clancer joined the Matoran Military Force created by Pokall. While on patrol on day with Clancer, the two matoran apprehended their former friend Zepharious after the Toa of Sonics surrendered himself to his former friends. The Group heard an explosion at the coliseum and Zepharius broke out of his cuffs and ran towards the mess. Later when Rahni arrived at the colicum with Rahni they witnessed Toa Tehutti decapitae Makta Daraxian and Toa Nuhrii burn the Makuta's antidermis. Clancer and Rahni assisted Kongu in coffing and arresting Zeparious again. The Great Temple Rahni, along with Clancer, Pez, and Kongu, were summoned to the Great Temple by Toa Iruini and given Toa Stones. The four Matoran became Toa as Iruini became a Turaga. The four new Toa joined the Toa Metru and Turaga Iruini joined the Turaga Council. Zepharious' Trial Rahni was present during Zeparious' trial and was unphased by what the Toa of Sonics had done and agree with most of his choices. Due to the fact Iruini would have been killed by Makuta Daraxian without Zeparious' intervention. Zepharous explained that when his island Jemani-Nui was destroyed and saw no survivors he went down a dark path and became a mercenary to get rid of all the makuta and troublesome beings in the Matoran Universe. But when he saw that Rahni and Clancer, two matoran from his original village were still alive all of the horrible things he did flooded him at once and that's when he decided to turn himself in. Then the coliseum was attacked by a makuta and he had to break out of his cuffs and help defeat the makuta. After that he surrendered himself to authorities. Zeparious said he wanted to make amends for his past mistakes and help train the new batch of toa. Although Turaga Lhikan was sceptical due to Zepharious assassinating a Toa Mangai Kotah the council agreed to add him to the Toa Metru but he must follow Toa code. Rahni later sympathized with Zeparious after the trial due to her being traumatized by the horrific events that unfolded on Jemani Nui too. Change of Leadership Due to Toa Ehrye losing his life, Toa Vhisola being in a coma, believing Toa Orkahm to be dead, and Ahkmou betraying his former teammates, Toa Nuhrii fell into a depression. He resigned as leader of the Toa Metru and Pouks took over. Toa Jaller was made deputy of the team after the change in leadership. Rahni was present when Toa Nuhrii, Toa Tehutti were promoted to Elite Clad Toa and given silver Kanohi. Arrival of The Toa Mata Shortly after the change in leadership six Toa arrived on the border of Ga-Metru. The toa were Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Pohatu, Onua, and Kopaka. The new toa had no memory of their past and were enlisted into the ever growing Toa Metru team. They were trained by the Veteran members of the the Toa Metru anongside Rahni, Clancer, Pez, and Kongu. Around the time the Toa Mata came to the island a Toa of Light named Tollubo joined the Toa Metru as well and helped train the new Toa Metru. Invasion of Po-Metru A few months later The Brotherhood of Makuta sent a full scale invasion force to Po-Metru led by Shadow Ahkmou. During the invasion Tahu and Gruru were overwhelmed defending the area and were never heard from again. The remaining Toa were forced to fall back with as many civilian survivors as possible. The Turaga Council issued a full scale evacuation of Po-metru. During this time the toa had doubts about the Toa code do to them following it many matoran where killed. Abilities and Traits As a Vo-Matoran, Arlana had a miniscule amount of control over the element of lightning. Upon becoming a Toa of Lightning, Arlana could create, absorb, and control electrical energy. She could also project images out of lightning. Rahni is tuff, strong willed and stubborn. She was decentized after seeing her home destroyed and cares grateley for her friends. She does not believe in Toa Code and thinks that some beings deserve to die. Rahni had wa brother and sister relationship with Clancer even before becoming a toa. Forms Apparences * Eternal Wounds * The Last Battle of Po-Metru * Kongu's Adventure * Island of Life Trivia * Rahni is a Self-Moc of 117Jaller's Sister. Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe Category:Vo-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa Metru Category:Toa of Lightning Category:Self-MOCs Category:Matoran Category:Matoran Military Force